Guilt ridden
by ArtisticCreation
Summary: Connie knew deep down that she was to blame
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She looked in the big glass mirror on the dresser as she brushed out her brunette knew that she was partly to blame, maybe if she had cared more they wouldnt have turned out like this. The temper tamtrums,the bad attitude, the lack of respect they had for her. She knew, She knew deep down it was her fault.

She thought of Savannah, her oldest, who she clashed with often, she was cold and icy just like connie. She had Connie's eyes but long auburn hair something which she had inherited of her good for nothing cared for one thing, Grace. Connie knew that savannah had cared for grace more than she had which was probably why she was so mature for eleven because she thought her mother didn't care. It wasn't that Connie didn't care, work was just the biggest priorityin Connie's eyes.

Her thoughts then turned to grace, sweet innocent Gracie who because of her selfish ways was no longer like that. Her dark flutering eyes and brunette hair made her the perfect mix of Sam and Connie. At only nine she was short tempered and full of attitude, yet again Connie could only blame her self because she had not beenthere when Grace needed her most.

Connie zoned out of her thoughts, stood up, grabbed her heels and walked downstairs

"Girls we're leaving" She shouted up the stairs.

The girls made there way down stairs Grace happy to be spending the day with her mum and Savannah with the same cold expression she always had when she was around her mum. The girls grabbed their jackets and bags then headed out to the car. Connie locked thefront door then went to the car she got in shut the door and they headed to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Connie's heels echoed through the car park as she got out the car and slammed the door shut the girls following behind her. She took her daughter's hands and walked towards the ED, keeping her head high and eyes forward as everybody stared. Her heels clicked as she walked into the emergency department, she kept walking ignoring all the whispering around her. As she walked towards her office she saw Honey with her tea trolley.

"Morning Mrs Beauchump here a macchiato no sugar for you" Honey said as she passed the coffee to the lady."And a orange each for the two little girlies over her" she said smiling as the girls each took an orange both looking very unimpressed.

"Morning" a voice called behind them.

Connie and the girls turned around to see Zoe walking towards them as Honey wheeled her trolley away.

"Morning" Connie replied as Zoe approached them.

"So you two must be Savannah and Grace" Zoe said cheerfully.

"Girls this is Zoe say hello" Connie told them.

"Hi" Grace said but Savannah stayed quiet giving Zoe a cold look.

"Here Guy left you a note" Zoe said passing the price of paper she had over to Connie.

Connie looked at the note and rolled her eyes.

"Everything okay?" Zoe asked.

"Nothing I can't handle" Connie answered unlocking the office door and going inside the two girls following her.

"Right" Connie said as she removed her coat "You have the iPad, Savannah you have your iPhone that should keep you two entertained for a bit I'll try not to be long" Connie told them but the girls were to busy on their gadgets. So Connie left the office shutting the door behind her.

It was about half an hour later and Grace was getting really bored. She turned round to her sister who was sat glued to her phone. She sighed and got up from the sofa and left the office to go and explore but grabbing Connie's stethoscope as she left.

Grace was walking around when she saw her mum heading outside so decides to follow her.

"Thanks for the heads up Dixie so what happened" Connie said to the women as she approached the ambulance.

"Caught trying to escape with stolen jewellery" Dixie replied to Connie.

"Great, just what I need today" Connie said.

Grace came over and stood beside her mum

"Who's that man?" She asked

Connie jumped at her daughters voice and turned around

"Oh no baby stay in the office" Connie said.

"What did he do?, did he shoot someone?" Grace questioned her mum.

"No he's a bad man promise me you won't go near him, anyway what are you doing out here?, where's you sister?" Connie asked.

"She's in the office, but I was bored so I decides to go and explore" the nine year old answered here mum.

"Right well stay her and don't move" Connie told her and she began to walk. She felt her neck and walked back to Grace

"And I'll have that back thank you" she said removing the stethoscope from Grace.

Connie walked towards the ambulance but before she had even got there grace had found something more exciting to do than wait where she was.


	3. Chapter 3

Savannah was sat on her phone in the office and was just about to text her friend when her phone battery died. She groaned as she put her phone down. She stood up from the sofa and decided that she should probably go and find Grace. So she walked out the door shutting it behind her and went off in search for her sister.

Grace was in one of the wards playing around with some latex gloves when she saw Lofty over by the sink. She was just about to go over to him when she hears someone call her name.

"Grace" Savannah shouted as she saw her sister.

Grace turned around to face her.

"What are you doing?" Savannah asked.

"Exploring and I was about to go and ask what he was doing" Grace said smiling and began to walk over to where Lofty was stood.

Savannah sighed and followed her little sister over to the sink. The girls for to the sink and Grace watched Lofty put some disinfectant on his hands so decided to do the same.

"What are you doing?" Grace asked intently.

"Washing my hands" Lofty said to the young girl.

"Yeah, but why though?" Grace asked.

"Em, so I don't give people germs" He answered taken aback by Grace questioning him.

"But what does it matter?" Said Grace as she looked up to him.

"Well I don't want to make people ill do I?" Lofty answered.

"But there all ready I'm a hospital" Savannah states before her little sister could.

"Yeah but I" Lofty was cut off as he fell into a trolley.

The two sisters laughed at him

Girls for goodness sake" Connie shouted as she walked over and removed Grace's gloves. The girls went quiet."Look I know this isn't much fun for you two bit the quicker I get things done the quicker we can go home" Connie told the girls.

"Lofty will you take these to back to the office and I know your busy but at least keep half an eye on them" Connie told Lofty before walking off.

The girls walked with Lofty towards the door and stopped as he quickly talked to someone. Savannah whispered something to Grace and before Lofty knew it the girls were gone.

The girls walked through the Ed and headed towards the small shop.

"Sav, why does mum always work?" Grace asked her big sister.

"Because it's important to her unlike us" The girl answered her younger sister.

"What do you mean unlike us?" Grace asked confused.

"Look she just doesn't care about us she thinks we're a waste of space" Savannah told her sister.

Grace went silent and Savannah instantly felt bad.

"Look, you don't need her to care about you because I care I just don't want to lie to you and tell you she cares when she doesn't" savannah told Grace and she took hold of her little sister's hand as they walked into the shop.

I hope you enjoy this please let me know what you think and if you want me to include anything just let me know. Thanks xx


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for all the nice reviews it means a lot. Anywhere here's the next chapter, enjoy xx

"Oh save the tears, when are you gonna grow up and realise the world doesn't revolve around you" Connie shouted grabbing Grace.

A while before Savannah and Grace had been walking around the ED trying to find something fun to do. They had been doing that for about twenty five minutes when Grace saw a trolley with lots of medical stuff on it.

"Look at all the cool stuff" Grace said to her sister.

"Just be careful in case" but Savannah was cut of by the sound of the table falling over.

She took a step back with her sister and one of the doctors appeared.

"Where's your parents" the man asked the two girls.

"It was an accident" Grace said to him.

"Well you shouldn't be mucking about" the doctor said to them.

"She didn't mean it" Savannah shouted at him sticking up for her sister.

"Well it's not a playground you know" he answered back.

"Who do you think your talking to" a voice came behind the girls, they turned round and saw their mum standing there.

"Savannah, Grace are you okay my darlings?" Connie asked her children.

"Yes mummy" the two girls replied.

"Good go back and wait in my office okay" Connie told them .

The two girls began to walk away.

"Girls, why don't we go and find something fun to do" Zoe said to the girls so they followed Zoe.

As they were walking off Savannah stopped turned round and gave the doctor a cold hard look before following Zoe again.

The girls were sat in the staff room with Zoe. They had blown up some latex gloves and drawn faces on them and were chucking them about.

"Ow I did that one for you" Grace said laughing to Zoe as Zoe chucked one of them over to her.

"Why thank you" Zoe said to the young girl.

They were all having a fun time and Dylan came in and Zoe held up one of the latex gloves.

"Is it just like looking in the mirror Dylan" she asked giggling. The two girls laughed at Zoe's comment.

"If you come near me with those things you will regret it" Dylan replied and the girls and Zoe laughed.

Connie stood outside the staff room watching her daughters have fun. She watched as Savannah smiled and laughed something which she rarely did around Connie. Connie couldn't help feeling upset by this as she realised it was her who made her daughter so unhappy. She noticed Max out of the corner of her eye watching with her.

"Am I the only one who does any work around here" she said turning around. Max quickly turned around and started cleaning.

"I know terrible isn't it" he said as he cleaned. Connie then began to walk over to the door and go in but stopped herself , turned round and went to her office.

A little while later Connie was at the reception desk. Zoe and the girls walked into reception and she sat the girls down and went over to the front desk. Connie was talking to Ethan when suddenly they heard a shout.

"What do you think your doing" a man shouted grabbing Grace. Connie rushed over to grab her daughter.

"No Grace, give me Grace" Connie shouted and she grabbed Grace pulling her over to the side.

"Grace I told you to stay away from him, do you think I make these rules up I'm trying to protect you" Connie screamed at her youngest daughter as she stood there crying.

"Oh save the tears, when are you gonna grow up and realise the world doesn't revolve around you" Connie shouted at Grace, Grace looked up at her mum tears streaming down her face. Connie suddenly realised how upset she had made her daughter and let go of her.

"I'm sorry sweetheart I'm so sorry" Connie said to Grace as she ran over to her sister.

Savannah hugged her sister tight giving her mum a hurtful look as she soothed her little sister. Connie looked before walking away tears in her eyes as realisation set in of what she had just said and done. She got to her office walked in and slammed the door shut.

A little while after Connie has come to find the girls and she took them too her office. She sat with Grace on her knee hugging her tight while Savannah chose to stand against the wall not wanting to talk to her mother at all.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart I didn't mean it, I'm so sorry" Connie whispered to Grace. Grace looked to her sister who just looked away knowing that her mum probably didn't mean a thing.

Please review xx


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much for the reviews they mean a lot, just to clear up any confussion Savannah is eleven and Grace is nine. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

That night at home the dinner table was silent no one talked a word and as soon as the girls were finished they went straight upstairs.

Connie sighed as she cleared away the plates. She was tired and stressed from the days events and deep down inside felt truly bad for what she had done. She leaned against the kitchen counter tears filling her eyes. She quickly brushed them away and got back to the job she was doing.

Savannah and Grace were lying on Grace's bed watching telly when grace turned round to look at her sister.

"I believe you now" she said to savannah.

"What are you talking about?"Savannah asked puzzled.

"About mum not caring, I didn't really believe you at first but now I do" Grace replied as she turned back to the TV.

Savannah put her arm round her sister and hugged her tight and it wasn't long before the two girls were fast asleep.

Connie was just about to go to bed when she the sound of the TV in Grace's . So she walked down the landing towards Grace's room and found the two girls cuddled up together fast asleep looking so innocent. She stood and watches them for a while admiring there sweet little faces before deciding she should probably go to bed ,so she walked along to her room and climbed into bed falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next morning Connie rushed around grabbing her things while the girls ate breakfast.

"I want you on your best behaviour for the nanny you understand me?" Connie said to the girls.

"Yes mummy" the girls both replied.

"Good" Connie said.

"Why do we need a stupid nanny anyway why can't we just come to your work again" Savannah asked annoyed she had to be stuck with someone that she didn't know.

"You know exactly why" Connie said to Savannah.

Savannah groaned and got up from the table no way was she going to let some stupid nanny look after her all day.

Not long after the door bell rang, so the girls made their way downstairs to find the nanny had arrived.

"Right girls have a good day and please behave" Connie said kissing the girls on their forehead.

"Yes mummy" the girls both said.

"Okay good,love you" Connie shouted as she walked out the door. The girls stood and waved at the door until she turned round the corner out of the street and they shut the door.

"You can watch TV if you want we'll just be upstairs" Savannah said before running upstairs with Gace.

The girls had been upstairs for a while when Savannah had an idea.

"Hey Grace do you wanna bake?" She asked her sister.

"Yeah" Grace said excited.

"Cool but don't let nanny what's her face know cause I don't want her help" Savannah told her sister.

"Okay" Grace said and the two girls slowly creeper downstairs.

They got to the kitchen and started to get out the ingredients they needed as quietly as they could and started to bake.

"Grace put some flour in there" Savannah said pointing to the bowl but as she went to pour it she dropped it all over the floor.

"Whoops" Grace said and she looked to her sister but then the girls burst out laughing and started picking the flour up and chucking it at each other.

"What's going on?" the nanny said running in hearing all the noise.

"We're baking" Grace replied laughing.

"Look at the mess you've made" she shouted.

"There's not that much mess" Savannah said picking up an egg to crack it in the bowl.

"Right well no more baking, out" the nanny told them.

"You can't tell us what to do its our house" Savannah shouted at her.

"Well your mother left me in charge of you so I'm telling you no baking now give me the egg" she shouted at Savannah. Savannah gave her a deadly stare and Grace stood quiet.

"Fine" Savnnah screamed and cracked the egg on the young womens head.

"There you go happy now" Savannah yelled before running out the room and upstairs.

"Savannah" Grace shouted.

"Now look what you did" Grace shouted at the nanny before running after her sister.

The nanny grabbed the phone and dialled Connie's number, she was not putting up with those two girls another minute.

"Well can't you at least stay on till this afternoon" Connie said down the phone

"Yes, well you do that" she said before hanging up.

"Connie" she heard ash call from behind and she stopped walking.

"Look I just want to say I understand" but he paused when he saw the expression on her face.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Another nanny resigned" Connie said angered.

"I've got board meetings all afternoon there's no way I can get home" Connie said running her fingers through her her.

"Surely there is someone you can call" Ash said.

Connie grunted and walked to her office. She went in and sat down. There was someone she could call not that she wanted too but it was the only option left.

An hour or so after the kitchen incident the girls were sat in Savannah's room when the hears the door bell go. The girls looked at each other as they heard the door open.

"Thank god someone's here at last" they hears the nanny say and they quickly went downstairs to see who had arrived.

"Hello girls" the lady said when they got to the bottom of the stairs.

The girls looked in shock,it was Grace's gran.

Please review xx


	6. Chapter 6

The girls stood there, quiet and shocked of the arrival of Audrey. Neither of them knew what to say.

"So I hear you two have been a bit naughty" Audrey said to them.

"A bit" the nanny said.

"They were a nightmare" she said.

"You've done more than your fair share I can handle it from here thank you" Audrey said to the young women.

The nanny huffed in disgrace and left the house.

"Now girls would you care to explain what happened?" Audrey asked the girls

The two sisters looked at each other before explaining to the women what had happened.

After half an hour of explaining everything to Audrey they decided they should probably go and see their mum so they grabbed their coats and shoes while Audrey phoned and taxi.

"Who called you anyway?" Savannah asked annoyed that Audrey had showed up.

"Your mother" Audrey replied looking at the girl.

"And its about time ,someone needs to put you in order" She added before turning to look out the living room window.

Savannah gave Audrey a deadly look just as the taxi arrived. So they headed outside into the taxi and went to the hospital no one speaking a word.

They arrived at the hospital and headed inside to Connie's office. When they got to the office their mum wasn't there so they went inside and sat down.

"You to must be hungry, wait here and I will go and get you something to eat" Audrey said

As soon as she left Savannah went and sat at her mothers desk putting her feet up on the table.

"Savannah why do you not like grandma?" Grace asked as she had picked up on the tention between the two.

"She's not my grandma Grace yet she still thinks she can tell me what to do" Savannah answered before turning her attention to her phone.

"Oh" Grace said before going back to her iPad.

About five minutes later the door opened and both girls looked up as they saw Connie walk in.

"Your here then, what have you done now darlings?" Connie asked.

"Well sorry we're such an inconvenience" Savannah answered.

"You know I didn't mean it like that, where is she then?" Connie asked.

"She's right behind you" Audrey said walking in.

"Audrey, how lovely too see you" Connie said turning around and kissing the women on each cheek.

"Thank you ever so much for stepping in, really appreciate it" she said with a rather fake smile.

"Your welcome, so what's to be done of little madam and her ring leader then?" She asked taking Grace's iPad and walking over and taking Savannah's and giving them both an apple in the iPad and phones places.

"Well" Connie said

"If you don't mind I would like to talk to my oldest daughter first" Connie told the women.

"Very well I'll take Grace a little walk shall I?" She said before walking out the office with Grace.

Savannah and Connie stared at each other for a while before Connie decided to talk.

"Have fun baking did you?" Connie asked annoyed at her daughter.

"It was really fun actually I had a marvellous time" Savannah said cheekily to her mum.

"I mean really could you not just behave for once" Connie shouted at her.

"Well maybe if you had just spent one day with us it wouldn't have happened" Savannah shouted at her mum with tears in her eyes.

" you know I have to work" Connie told her trying to stay calm.

"Of course I do because that's all that's ever important to you" Savannah said before walking out the office wiping away her tears as she walked through the door to reception and join her sister and gran.

Connie followed behind her trying to keep her calm after arguing with her daughter.

"Oh Dylan how's it going with ash?" She asked as she saw Dylan.

"Em we'll talk later" Dylan answered.

"That good?" Connie said.

"No very bad" Dylan told her before walking away. Connie sighed and walked over to the girls and Audrey.

"Girls what are you doing here" the girls looked up as they saw Zoe come towards them.

"The nanny left" Grace said.

"Again" Savannah added.

"Oh" Zoe said not really sure on what to say to that.

"Zoe this is Audrey she's come to stay with us, which is lovely of her" Connie said to Zoe.

"How do you do" Audrey said shaking Zoe's hand.

"Audrey is Grace's grandmother" Connie told Zoe.

"Grace darling sit up straight" Audrey said. Savannah watched as he little sister sat up straight.

Savannah sighed wishing she had a proper gran. She stood up and headed in the direction of the toilet, while Zoe sat with Grace and Connie talked with Audrey. She got to the toilet, locked the door and began to cry. She had no one, her mum didn't care, she didn't have a dad that cared or a grandma she was all alone the only thing she had was Grace and the only way to keep her was to tell her that no one cared for her either. She knew it was an awful thing to do but she couldn't bare to be without Grace because that way she would be really alone.

Please review xx


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you so much for the reviews they honestly make me so happy.

Savannah had been sat for a while and decides she should probably go and join anyone else. She grabbed some toilet paper, wiped her eyes , smoothed down her hair and fake smiled in the mirror trying to look and feel happy it didn't work and she quickly bursted it in tears again, again she wiped them away and walked out of the toilets as she did she bumped into someone and looked up to see cal standing there.

"Watch where your going" She told him as he looked at her tearstained face.

"Woah calm down I'm sorry" Cal said to her.

"Yeah whatever" Savannah said and began to walk away.

"Wait" Cal said running to catch up with her."Savannah isn't it? Are you okay?" Cal asked the young girl.

"I'm fine okay, haven't you got someone else to annoy" she said before walking away.

Cal stood there stunned by the girls defensive barrier before turning back to where he was heading.

"There you are we've been worried sick" Audrey said to her.

"Sorry I was just in the toilet" Savannah looking at the floor.

"Are you okay?" Audrey asked the girl looking at her face.

"Just feel a bit sick that's all" the girl replied.

"Well we best get you home then" Audrey said just as Connie appeared.

"Everything alright" Connie asked smiling.

"Not really, savannah isn't feeling well" Audrey told the mother.

"Oh baby, best get home then yeah? Come on let's go" she said grabbing both girls hand and heading out the hospital as Audrey followed.

The next morning Savannah woke up and this time she really felt Ill, her head was thumping and she was very pale all she wanted was her mum even though she hated Connie most of the time she always knew what to do when she was ill. So she headed downstairs and wasn't very surprised to find Connie had left for work.

She walked to the kitchen and saw Grace sat eating breakfast, her little sister turned to look at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Just don't feel well, where's your grandma?" She asked Grace.

"She's in the bathroom, she said she has an important thing on or something, so she's taking us to mums work" Grace told her sister.

"Okay" Savannah said as she sat down at the table.

"Savannah are you not ready yet we have to leave soon" Audrey said as she walked in to find the girl sat in her onsie and ugg boots.

"She's not feeling well grandma" Grace told Audrey.

"Well okay then but if your mother says anything about it I had nothing to do with you going dressed like that, right chop chop girls taxi's here" Audrey said. Everyone grabbed their things and headed out to the taxi.

As the taxi pulled up to the hospital door the girls got out as Audrey waved bye and walked in to the hospital. Grace suddenly ran ahead of her sister as she spotted Connie.

"Mum" The young girl shouted as her sister followed.

"Darling what are you two doing here and savannah why aren't you dressed?" Connie asked.

"Grandma had something important and Savannah is ill but you've got us for the whole day now" Grace told her mum.

"Okay well I've just got to get these down, so if you go to my office the iPad is there and Savannah I have some paracetamol in the drawer so take some of that and try and sleep, Louise here will look after you" Connie told them before walking off.

"We'll just go to mums office" Savannah said knowing Louise didn't want to look after them. So she took Grace's hand before walking off.

Sorry this is a bit short saving most of my idea for the next chapter which will involve a lot more grace for all your grace fans, hope your enjoying this, please review, thanks xx


	8. Chapter 8

Grace had been sat for a while in the office. Savannah was asleep so she had no one to talk to and was getting bored of the iPad, so she decided to get up and go and find her mum. So she walked out shutting the door quietly as to not wake her sister.

After a while of searching she found her mum at reception and went over to her.

"Mummy I'm bored" Grace told Connie.

"I know baby but I really need to get this work done, how's your sister?" Connie asked.

"She's sleeping" Grace replied moodily.

"Well I'm sure Louise here will find something for you to do" Connie said to Louise before walking away

"Well I'm on a break so Honey can look after you" Louise said turning to Honey before walking off.

The young girl stood there looking at Honey.

"Well do you want some chocolate?" Honey asked.

A smile appeared on Grace's face and she took Honeys hand as they headed to the shop.

A little while later they went back to the office and they found Savannah awake sitting on the sofa.

"This is Honey" Grace told her sister.

"Hiya, you want some chocolate?" Honey said offering Savannah a bar.

"I'm okay thanks" Savannah answered still feeling quite sick.

"Okay well why not we sit down and play some games then" Honey suggested as she sat down.

"Here's the iPad" Grace said and they all snuggled on the sofa together.

Grace started playing a rather violent game and Honey wasn't to keen on it.

"Does your mum let you play that?" Honey asked Grace.

"She knows nothing" she replied just as the iPad died.

"Oh what" Grace said sighing.

"Batteries dead" Honey said.

"She didn't even leave the charger" Grace said.

"Mums so useless" Savannah said.

"Hey your mums a very busy women, my mum was the same and its not easy not having a husband round to help" Honey told the young girls.

" you don't have a dad" Grace blurted out.

"Bit direct"Honey said.

"Where was he then?" Grace asked.

"Well it was difficult,I mean he wasn't around most of the time, in fact he wasn't around at all" Honey said a bit uncomfortable and Savannah sympathised with her.

"Creep, whats his name?" Grace said.

"Grace you can't just say stuff like that" Savannah told her sister.

"Eat your chocolate" Honey told Grace trying to avoid the subject.

"You don't know do you?" Grace questioned Honey.

"Yes I do thank you" Honey exclaimed.

"Do, do you see him much?" Savannah asked.

Well I see him most days, he just doesn't see me"

"Is he blind then?" Grace questioned not really understanding.

"What" Honey asked confused.

"If he can't see you" Grace said.

"No of course not, he just doesn't know who I am. Honeys said as the room went room quiet.

"Anyway I need to get back to work, will you two be okay?"Honey asked

"Yeah thanks and sorry about, well you know" Savannah said.

"Its alright, hope you feel okay soon" Honey replied and Savannah smiled as Honey walked out before turning her attention to Grace.

"Why did you ask stuff like that could you not see she didn't wanna talk about it" Savannah raised her voice at her sister.

"Well sorry" Grace moodily replied.

"Well you should be" Savannah said to her sister.

"Whatever I'm away to get the charger" grace said as she walked out the office slamming the door behind her. Savannah sighed before lying down again and going to sleep.

Grace walked round the corner and headed into recess where she had spotted her mum so she walked over and pushed open the door.

"Where's the charger?" She asked as she walked in.

"Not now darling" Connie answered while trying to perform CPR.

"Just tell me where it is and I'll go and get it" Grace said to her mum.

"Out please I'm busy" Connie said getting annoyed.

Grace threw the IPad to the ground anger covering her face.

"How dare you!" Connie shouted,

"Can you not see what we're doing here, you don't just wander in thinking your needs are more important,when I'm in here unless you are lying on this bed you are not my priority!" Connie shouted at her daughter while still performing CPR.

At that moment Grace ran out the room feeling really hurt by her mums words and she ran to the office running in and hiding under the table.

"Grace what's happened" Savannah asked hearing the door slam and seeing her sister hiding.

"Mum" was all grace said but it was enough to tell Savannah why she was upset and she sat down under the table wrapping her arms around her.

"Girls are you in here" they heard Zoes voice say a few minutes later.

She got down on the floor and joining them under the table.

"You know your mum didn't mean what she said" Zoe told Grace.

"Please don't lie to us" Savannah said.

"I want my grandma" Grace said bringing out her phone.

"Grace when adults get" but Zoe got cut off by Grace.

"Please call her" Grace asked passing Zoe the phone and Zoe called Audrey.

Hope you enjoyed, please review, thanks xx


End file.
